


"It's Kinda Our Thing Now."

by Beautiful_lies_x



Series: Of Footie and Friends [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Proud boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_lies_x/pseuds/Beautiful_lies_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is invited to Arthur's footie game, and gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's Kinda Our Thing Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY GOT HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THIS AND THEN MY INTERNET CLOSED I AM SO FRUSTRATED. 
> 
> Yes, the title of the series is in reference to Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Get it? Cause of the last chapter?
> 
> Eh, it's not a great joke anyway. Titling? Not my strong point.
> 
> Reminder: From AUSTRALIA. And has also never seen a footie (soccer) game in my entire life. I'm strictly a bball & AFL kinda girl.
> 
> And yes Merlin & Arthur have a height difference in this fic. Arthur's like half a head taller than him because forehead kisses <3
> 
> My frustration that this deleted is beyond compare, but I'll try to write what I can remember. THANK YOU THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO COMMENTED ON THE LAST STORY I LOVE YOU <3

"Merlin?" Arthur asked him, looking down, his hands playing with the frayed edges of his jumper displaying the nerves he clearly felt. 

"Yeah?" Merlin asked, turning to his boyfriend. He looked nearly as anxious as he did when he asked Merlin out for the first time. "Love? What's up?"

"I was just wondering, if you'd maybe like to, um come to my footie game this weekend? It's closer to your house than usual and I just thought maybe-" he cut himself off with a pressed laugh, feeling his face heat up. 

"Sounds like fun." Merlin interrupted, saving the blonde from any further embarrassment. "You finally going to introduce me to your sister?"

Arthur nodded, the blush fled from his cheeks. "Yeah, and all the footie boys too."

Merlin smiled fondly at him, "You mean the ones responsible for this?" he asked fingering the tattered material of Arthur's jumper.

"Oh, yeah. They're gonna love you." Arthur said this with unfailing certainty. Merlin wasn't so sure.

"If you say so. Saturday then?" Merlin asked, picking up his bag from the ground.

"Saturday." Arthur confirmed, leaning upwards and giving the brunet a soft, lingering, kiss.

Merlin gave him a goofy smile and made his way to the door, leaving with a, "Bye Arthur, love you!" 

None of the other passengers even reacted, it was a normal, everyday occurrence after all, but it still gave Arthur butterflies whenever he heard it. Arthur's phone beeped, not even two seconds later.

> Text from Merlin <3:
> 
> _Wait, Saturday, yeah?_

Arthur rolled his eyes and sent one back.

> _Yes, Saturday. Honestly, Merlin, how you live while forgetting everything is a wonder to me._

Arthur smiled and put his headphones in as his phone lit up with one more message.

> Text from Merlin <3
> 
> _Well, you know me. I blow  people's minds ;)_

 

 Merlin pulled the hoodie tighter around him as a huge gust of wind hit him straight-on. He adjusted the grey beanie lower down on his ears and began to trudge toward the footie ground, neck craning, half to stretch, half to try and see Arthur. A heavy arm was suddenly slung across his shoulders and Merlin tensed momentarily before recognizing his boyfriend. "Hey Arthur." he said, leaning closer to him so their hipbones grazed against one another as they walked. 

"Hi gorgeous." Arthur responded, ducking to press a soft kiss against Merlin's cold cheek. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to come."

"Nonsense!" Merlin teased, eyes sparkling. "Why on earth would I want to miss out on standing in the freezing cold and watching a bunch of boys kick a ball back and forth?"

Arthur laughed. "You're the worst boyfriend ever." he groaned.

The brunet gave him a look, "I don't care."

Arthur laughed, "Man, I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope. And I don't understand why you'd want to. It's kinda our thing now." Merlin pointed out, totally truthfully.

"It is." Arthur agreed and leaned down for a kiss. Their lips barely grazed when another body came in between them.

"Alright girls, break it up, break it up." The boy exclaimed. He was tall, a scruffy kind of good looking and had a very easy smile.

"Gwaine!" Arthur whined, laughing loudly. "That's not fair, you and Percy make out after, oh I don't know, _every match._ "

Gwaine gave Arthur a smug smile, proud of himself evidently. He then turned to Merlin, "You must be Merlin, Arthur's boyfriend, right? Please tell me yes, 'cause I have heard too much about this Merlin fellow for you two to have broken up."

Merlin laughed, nodded and turned to Arthur. "Aww, you talk about me?" he teased.

Arthur blushed wildly. "Only a little." 

"Pfft! Only a little? Come on! I have never heard anyone talk about  _anyone_ so much in my entire life." This came from a big, muscular guy with a buzzcut and soft eyes,

"Percival! What the hell, man? I don't like what Gwaine's turning you into." Arthur exclaimed jokingly. 

The guy, Percival, stepped forward to Merlin, towering over him. He held out a hand, "Percival."

Merlin grinned, "I gathered as much, I'm Merlin."

Gwaine smirked, "I like him!" 

Percival rolled his eyes, "You like  _everyone._ " he pointed out. 

"Who likes everyone?" came a new voice, this time, distinctly female. The woman, clearly older than anyone else there by perhaps a year or two, stepped into view. She had dark curls framing a pale face and green eyes. Her lips, a blood red, were curled into a smile. She was beautiful in an entirely threatening way.

"Gwaine." Percival answered, gesturing to his boyfriend. 

"Ah." The woman said, before turning to Merlin. Her face broke out in delight. "You must be Merlin! I'm Morgana, Arthur's-"

"Sister." Merlin finished for her, smiling, "I've heard about you."

"I was going to say 'Permanent Annoyance' but sister works too." Morgana said, she looked Merlin up once and down, grinning still. "I approve, he's darling!" she said to Arthur who rolled his eyes, arm still locked around Merlin's waist.

"I didn't need your approval, but thanks anyway." Arthur said turning to Merlin. "He's amazing."

"Aww!" someone cooed from behind Morgana. She stepped into Merlin's view, all curls and warm brown eyes. "You too are so cute!" she exclaimed.

Arthur smiled ruefully at her, "Thanks Gwen." he said. He looked down at his watch, "Shit, boys, time to go." Arthur leaned down and brushed his lips against Merlin's cheek, before turning and running off with the boys.

"Good luck!" Merlin called after them as they jogged away, Arthur turned around and winked at him over his shoulder.

"Come on, Merlin." Morgana said, linking arms with him, "Let's go get a coffee or something before it starts."

 

When the three of them were settled down, coffees in hand, Merlin turned to Gwen. "So, who are you here to see?"

Gwen sipped at her drink before answering. "Mum reckons I'm here to watch my brother, Elyan. He's number 23, but really I'm here to watch my boyfriend Lance." She pointed to one of the boys warming up next to Arthur, number 16. 

Merlin offered her a sweet smile, "How long have you been dating?"

Gwen blushed, "A year."

"Oh, but they've been crushing on each other forever, it's kinda sad actually." Morgana jumped in. "I remember Gwen crushing on Lance while she was dating Arthur."

Merlin burst into laughter, "You dated Arthur?" he asked.

"Yeah," Morgana said before Gwen could stop stuttering and respond. "When they were like, thirteen. Five years ago, now. It was just before Arthur realized he was gay. Their relationship was adorable, in that, ' _look at those two idiots trying to date'_  kind of way."

Gwen nodded, finishing another sip. "I always wondered why he was so uncomfortable with me."

Merlin laughed once more. "That's actually really cute. Remind me to tease Arthur about this later."

"Done deal, Merlin." Morgana responded, "I still give him shit for the girls that he dated. No wonder he was always so bloody awkward about it."

"Girl _s_?" Merlin responded, stressing the plural. "Oh, mate, that's fantastic."

"You really ought not to tease him." Gwen said

Morgana and Merlin exchanged looks, and burst out laughing. "Really not going to happen." they both gasped. 

**Author's Note:**

> YES I WILL WRITE MORE IN THIS SERIES, PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS <3 xox


End file.
